Bleach: Los hombres de Negro
by Kuukangetsu
Summary: Doscientos años desde la leyenda del Shinigami Sustituto y las paredes entre el mundo humano y el mundo espiritual se han visto engrosadas hasta que se cortó toda comunicación. Quinientos años después de la Leyenda, las paredes se han vuelto más frágiles nuevamente y los antiguos Abandonados y sus descendientes buscan venganza. (Muchos OC - Gotei 13 - Poderes nuevos.)
1. Prólogo

_**Doscientos años en el futuro.**_

La historia del shinigami sustituto se ha convertido en leyenda.

Poco a poco el flujo del mundo espiritual y el humano se va poniendo en peligro, pero no por debilitarse las paredes sino por su engrosamiento. Los humanos cada vez creen menos en los espíritus e impide un correcto viaje entre mundos.

El Dangai ya no es seguro, y la sociedad de almas ha decidido dejar pequeños escuadrones de shinigami en la parte del mundo humano para evitar un desequilibrio completo.

 _ **Cien años después**_ , las comunicaciones fueron cortadas repentinamente y se abandonaron a los shinigami. Nunca hubo rescate.

Solo los hollow parecían seguir teniendo la misma facilidad en ir a su mundo y volver. Cazados, devorados, heridos.

Los Shinigami se adaptaron.

Se hicieron fuertes en el mundo de los humanos.

Pero sus ideas cambiaron.

Así nacieron los Hombres de Negro; al principio como Shinigamis renegados, abandonados por el Gotei, exiliados. Más tarde como descendientes de aquellos shinigami y de sus familias atacadas por los hollow.

 _ **Han pasado otros doscientos años**_ y la sangre de los primeros shinigami que habían sido dejados a su suerte se ha ido transmitiendo a más humanos.

Las paredes entre los mundos comienzan a empequeñecerse lentamente, de nuevo es posible los viajes.

 _ **TARDE.**_

Ahora, una organización que conocía todos los secretos del Gotei 13 ha nacido y armados con nuevos poderes querrán venganza.

Aunque para fortuna, o infortuna, dichos poderes también parecen aparecer alrededor del mundo en muchachos de los exiliados de aquel grupo de rebeldes, o de aquellos shinigami que decidieron mantener todo oculto a sus familias humanas.

Han pasado quinientos años desde la caída de Yhwach a manos de una leyenda, pero desde entonces no han tenido ni una sola guerra.

¿Podrán defenderse de aquellos nacidos del fuego de la batalla?


	2. Adiós

Aquello había pasado tan súbitamente que la capitana de la decimotercera no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo lamentarse. Cuatro shinigami iban soltando las cuerdas del sarcófago hacia su último descanso en una colina del Rukongai, cerca de la zona donde vivieron juntos. Lo único que podía esperar era que su alma volviera al mundo humano y encontrase una familia, fuese querido, encontrara el amor… Que fuese feliz.

Rukia suspiró con Zabimaru entre sus manos siendo ésta la única pertenencia de Renji Abarai que le quedaba a la capitana de la decimotercera.

—Mamá —susurró una joven de pelo rojo, atado de tal forma que varios mechones sobresalían en varias direcciones.

Ichika cerró los labios para volver a abrirlos una vez más, pero Rukia entendió el mensaje. Claro que lo sabía, pero parte de ella aún no podía asimilar como el destino le fue arrebatando todo lo que iba amando; Kaien, Ichigo y ahora el que fue el amigo de su infancia, su confesor y su esposo le había dejado definitivamente. No había sido un hollow u otro enemigo como el Wandenreich.

Había sido el tiempo.

Rukia apretó con fuerza la vaina de Zabimaru, pegando su frente al extremo del mango ahogando llanto.

No era justo. No era justo que otras almas alcanzaran el milenio de edad con rostros juveniles y Renji muriese lejos de llegar. No era justo.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Rukia se podía cortar con un cuchillo de plástico y poco a poco la sensación de explotar se iba apoderando de su garganta. Cualquier movimiento, cualquier soplido del melancólico viento a destiempo, cualquier cosa imprevista iba a provocar que su pecho reventase.

Tomó aire…

Dejó que una mano familiar se apoyase en su hombro y se llevase parte de su dolor, aunque aún temblaba el agarre de la zanpakuto muerta. La mano de su hermano la confortaba de alguna forma, dándole el suficiente valor para avanzar hacia la tumba una vez bajó el ataúd.

Como una flor, de su tristeza nació y creció un sentimiento de extraño alivio al liberarse dos lágrimas de sus ojos. Gesticuló una frase con sus labios al arrodillarse y dejó caer el sable sobre la tapa del sarcófago negro, produciendo un ruido metálico que fue ralentizándose segundo a segundo marchitando la efímera existencia del alivio.

El capitán de la sexta nuevamente fue a calmar a su hermana menor, tomándola por los hombros firmemente y retirándola del féretro para que prosiguieran a tapar el agujero con la tierra cavada.

Byakuya observó con aquellos ojos fríos y distantes como todos los capitanes, tenientes y amigos de su segundo al mando habían dejado sus quehaceres para ir a su despedida. Él tampoco podía entender cómo alguien más joven podía morir antes producto de la vejez, y simplemente cerró los ojos profiriendo un profundo suspiro lleno de tristeza. No le gustaban los funerales, pensó, pero ¿a quién le gustaban? Reprimió su propio pensamiento colocando su espalda recta y clavó sus ojos azul oscuro en la tumba que acababan de cerrar.

Tras unos minutos de silencio la gente se fue acercando a la familia Kuchiki a cuentagotas transmitiéndole su pesar a la esposa, y con cada uno de ellos la mujer sentía como su mundo se iba desmoronando un poco más como un castillo de arena cerca de la costa. Ichika por su lado, convertida en prácticamente una mujer, mantenía su estoicidad alejada del comportamiento hiperactivo e insolente que solía transmitir a menudo cuando era joven. Lo cierto es que habían perdido el contacto debido al trabajo de cada una, pero para la viuda era reconfortante ver que crecía tan bien. "Aunque sea más alta" se bromeó como forma de aliviar la tensión, aunque no hizo gracia.

Cuando todos se habían ido, un shinigami de bajo rango sin pelo apareció con un shunpo tras ellos, arrodillándose al tener en frente a dos capitanes y a un teniente.

—Mis disculpas por interrumpir el funeral del teniente Renji Abarai —decía mientras era reprendido bajo la mirada del capitán Kuchiki—, pero las puertas al mundo humano se han abierto nuevamente.

Y el mazazo de realidad golpeó a la familia como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Se había acabado el duelo, era el momento de trabajar.

Desaparecieron con un shunpo al unísono.


	3. Diego

¡Vale! ¡Sé que debería dejar un espacio de relativo tiempo antes de publicar otro capítulo! Pero en verdad amé esto. No me gusta escribir "romance" ni nada parecido, es que ni si quiera intentarlo ¡menos aún entre un OC y un PJ!, pero cierta canción cayó en mis manos en una lista de reproducción aleatoria y en verdad tuve que hacerlo.

Aquí intento ver como cierto personaje, aún dolido, acaba desvariando su mente producto del dolor y la casualidad cósmica hacia un muchacho que puede verle. Éste, un tanto borracho, acaba conectando con el personaje.

Que quede claro que no intento hacer un pairing o un crappairing(no aún), sino mostrar lo necesitado que está el personaje. Más de lo que quiere aceptar.

* * *

La vida en España por el siglo XXVI no era distinta al resto del mundo, la globalización había alcanzado gran parte del mundo conocido así que salvo por algunos países del sur del planeta y las típicas tribus perdidas del Amazonas o de África, era normal que todos tuvieran la última tecnología. Quien diría que eso iba a limitar bastante la capacidad de reiatsu que transmitían los humanos y permitía la entrada y salida de los shinigami. Por supuesto los humanos no sabían nada de esto.

Sin la vista del Gotei 13 los hollow crecieron exponencialmente hasta que un pequeño grupo de renegados decidieron hacerse cargo del problema. Sin embargo y bajo un leve tapiz de ironía aquellos que fueron abandonados al Otro Lado fueron los máximos exponentes en aumentar la calidad de vida humana al tiempo de quedarse atrapados, gracias a ellos el salto tecnológico fue increíble.

Demasiado increíble.

El nuevo cacharro, el holófono, no era más que dos palillos de plástico de al menos cinco centímetros que se extendían, apareciendo una pantalla traslúcida como un cristal, flexible como el plástico y fino como el papel, se podía convertir en un teléfono de tamaño y gusto del consumidor. Uno se preguntaría porqué aquellos que sabían el motivo de que las puertas se cerrasen, la pérdida de reiatsu en los humanos por culpa de la tecnología, contribuirían a la evolución de ella.

Era simple…

Al menos para ellos.

…

Diego, un joven adulto que llegaba a la mitad de su veintena, recorría la calle Castillo de Tenerife mientras sus amigos iban haciendo eses delante de él. Estaban bebidos de tal forma que uno de ellos, Pedro; un joven tinerfeño de al menos 1'90 metros y fornido, con el cabello oscuro rapado por los laterales dejándose caer el resto del cabello hacia un lado, agarraba del trasero a quien era el segundo más bajito de la pandilla, siendo Diego el primero. Aquel pobre chico que no se quejó en absoluto e incluso el alcohol trató de seducir a Pedro, era Ricardo, un joven de etnia africana de al menos 1'70 de altura y delgado como un palillo que había vivido en Canarias desde que sus padres se fueron de Zimbabue cuando él era un menor, y aún así seguía teniendo ese curioso acento al hablar. Su tercer y último amigo, más recatado pero igual de bebido, se llamaba Amadeus, y había mandado al carajo sus modales y su estricto código moral antiguo para ir gritando por la calle lo feliz y orgulloso que se sentía siendo alemán y español. El pelo rubio intenso de Amadeus le hacía el mayor blanco de miradas debido a su 1'75 de altura, su físico envidiable y su rostro apolíneo de facciones cuadradas que cualquiera diría fueron esculpidas por el mismo Dios en persona.

O al menos eso decían las personas, lo que conseguía que en el rostro de Diego se dibujase siempre una sonrisa socarrona: él era un ateo consumado.

—¡Qué te pasa! —gritó Ricardo de repente girándose y tomando las mejillas del más pequeño del grupo, por al menos cinco centímetros al zimbabuense—. Normalmente estás más animado, ¿es que quieres un besito?

La nariz de Diego se arrugó al sentir todo el alcohol que había tomado su amigo de la infancia.

—¡Lo haría si no te hubieras tomado tantos cócteles, animal! —gritó este defendiéndose y apartándose, Ricardo giró sobre sí mismo y volvió a los brazos de Pedro dándole besitos al aire a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Lo cierto es que aquella noche no se sentía… correcta. El aire estaba más denso que nunca y podía sentir un inconsciente nerviosismo en el ambiente y en la gente por la que pasaba ágilmente. Por si fuera poco habían tantas personas con trajes negros y gafas oscuras que pensó que iba a pasar una celebridad o a grabar la tercera parte del reboot de Matrix.

Los pies del grupo no pudieron más y se sentaron en una de aquellas mesas circulares de plástico en cuanto se quedó libre, justamente habiendo cuatro asientos para la pandilla y mientras los chicos se reían y desvelaban su lado homosexual reprimido; los prefería así a cantando Pretty Woman o bailando Toxic por las calles de Tenerife. Era interesante ver comportarse a tres heterosexuales como locazas totales comehombres.

Rebuscó entre sus ropas un cigarrillo y al ver que quien llevaba de sus amigos el mechero estaba entretenido le pidió fuego a la joven que tenía detrás.

—¿Después de tanto tiempo aún fuman? —preguntó la joven de pelo oscuro y largo, como si se hubiera perdido gran parte de la evolución humana—. Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian.

Antes de que Diego se molestase tomó un mechero con una extraña cabecita de conejo en el encendedor y le prendió el filtro con una tenue sonrisa. Diego miró con cierto rostro amargo a la joven, clavando sus ojos marrones a través de su desordenado cabello a la mujer del mechón cruzando su frente. Quizás fue que estaba más bebido de lo costumbre pero la estridente canción pop del año de la castaña cambió a una muchísimo más lenta, una de Ed Sheeran también del año de su antepasado… o al menos eso creía. Sus amigos incluso a ese nivel de bebida se quedaron quietos mirando como los ojos de ambos desconocidos no se movieron ni un segundo del otro. En la cabeza de Diego resonaba dicha canción:

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_ _  
_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_ _  
_ _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_ _  
_ _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Su rostro era perfecto y bajo las luces artificiales y el efecto del alcohol lo era aún más. A todas luces era asiática. Su rostro circular de facciones suaves, su coqueta barbilla y su nariz respingona solo hacían que resaltar aún más sus finos y carnosos labios rojizos. Con esa conexión de miradas parecían haberse dicho de todo, y la mente del joven bailaba con ella entre sus brazos. Pero algo había en aquellos ojos rasgados y enormes que no pararon de mirar los aburridos ojos castaños de un tinerfeño común situados en su rechoncha cara…

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_ _  
_ _Fighting against all odds_ _  
_ _I know we'll be alright this time_

Tristeza. Un abismo de tristeza que solo podían llegar a entender unos cuantos y él, aburrido de su propia vida al borde donde ella había caído… lo comprendía y parecía tener la llave para abrir cada una de las puertas a sus sentimientos más oscuros.

 _Darling, just hold my hand_ _  
_ _Be my girl, I'll be your man_ _  
_ _I see my future in your eyes_

Por un momento ambos tensaron su espalda. Diego podía ver los siguientes pasos en su cabeza; se levantaba, la tomaba de las mejillas y volvería a hacer brillar aquellos opacos ojos violeta por el instante que durase el contacto de sus labios.

Trató de decir algo.

Parecía que ambos trataban de decir algo.

Hasta que Diego cerró los ojos con un soplido pesado y melancólico llevando el filtro a sus labios para darle una calada. Era el alcohol, no podía existir mujer tan hermosa. Contó hasta tres mientras el humo reavivaba sus pulmones y era expulsado por la nariz. Los abrió lentamente, confirmando que la aparición seguía allí mirándole con cierta curiosidad, con la cabeza lo suficientemente ladeada para que su encantador mechón cayese por un lateral de su rostro.

Ni siquiera el estridente aullido hizo que ambos apartaran la mirada del otro, un aullido que provocó que los hombres vestidos con extrañas ropas orientales negras se levantasen de donde estaban sentados. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la mujer vestía aquella misma ropa y como distinción una blanca encima parecida a una bata, aunque no reconocía mucho nada de todo.

La mujer sonrió de medio lado al levantarse y cortar la magia tan apresuradamente. Diego no pudo decir nada, solo pidió que siguiera sentada un rato más delante de él con una lastimosa mirada que aunque ella la encontró patético en cierta forma fue tierna.

 _I don't deserve this_ _  
_ _You look perfect tonight._

La chica se levantó y con los otros tres hombres se marcharon hacia donde sonó ese aullido que había ignorado.

—¡Diego! —gritó a la muchacha levantándose.

Ya estaban lejos el uno del otro, pero Diego pudo ver en la noche de sus ojos el regalo de un destello, para luego desaparecer entre la gente.

—¿A quién le dices? —preguntó Ricardo.

—¡A la chica que estaba aquí al lado! ¡Ella me encendió el cigarro!

Los tres se miraron un tanto atónitos por lo que había ocurrido. Juraban que no había nadie y que se quedó mirando a la nada tanto tiempo que se estaban preocupando, argumentando que el cigarro lo podría haber encendido él y no acordarse por la bebida. Incluso pensaron que se había dormido mientras sonaba aquella pastelosa canción que reventó toda la alegría del trío.

…

No podía ser… No estaba tan borracho.

…

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con los ojos violeta de aquella mujer robándole toda su atención… ¿se lo había imaginado? No tenía resaca, así que no había bebido tanto. Había perdido el rastro de una mujer increíble ¿Qué no existía? Giró en la cama golpeando la blanca pared que aún tenía gotelé con su diestra.

—¡NO ESTABA TAN BORRACHO! —salió de sus labios como si quisiera decírselo a sus amigos aquella misma noche—. ¡ÉRAIS VOSOTROS LOS QUE HACÍAIS ESES! —chascó la lengua.

Se miró su mano destrozada por el choque contra la pared; sus nudillos habían quedado impresos en el muro, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que le dolían a pesar de las leves manchas rojas que salían de la ruptura de las capas de piel.

De nuevo, como todos los días, soltó todo su aliento y se quedó mirando la nada con una mirada completamente perdida.

Hijos de puta.

Habían tardado todo el día pero al fin pudieron establecer un camino correcto y estable a través del Dangai al mundo humano, quinientos años de desentreno habían provocado que fuese tan lento, incluso para el capitán Mayuri Kurotsuchi que encontró la tarea más tediosa de lo que recordaba. Como representante de la división encargada de las comunicaciones la capitana de la decimotercera se ofreció personalmente junto a un pequeño grupo de shinigamis a atravesar el Dangai y visitar el mundo humano.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó el comandante—. Podrías delegar en otra persona…

—Está bien, iré yo.

No quería ni pensarlo, no quería detenerse y que sus pensamientos fueran consumidos por otra pérdida. No una tercera vez. Cerró los ojos recordando que con la muerte de Kaien Shiba no paró de trabajar, aunque se desmoronase por los pasillos. E igual pasó cuando sus amigos humanos murieron felices de vejez… como Renji.

Alejó sus pensamientos con un soplido y con nueva determinación salió de la sala de reuniones para estar cruzando el Dangai con tres shinigami de su división. El objetivo solo era probar que las puertas estaban abiertas nuevamente, cualquier shinigami valdría, pero la capitana quería volver cuanto antes al trabajo. Cuanto antes.

No fue Karakura donde aterrizaron, sino en una pequeña ciudad en una isla en mitad de la noche por lo que tendrían que arreglar aquello. Aún así aprovecharon para descender a las calles y mezclarse entre la gente como si fueran transeúntes más. Habían pasado quinientos años y la moda parecía seguir igual, quizás las ropas y las telas fueran mejores y de mayor calidad pero no residía ahí la evolución de la humanidad, sino en los vehículos y pantallas de cristal tan finas que parecían poderse romper con el viento.

Nostalgia.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa agradable mirando como la gente se divertía, bebiendo y cantando por las calles, algunos incluso bailando. Los humanos nunca cambiaban, y eso era hermoso en cierto aspecto.

Como esperaba ninguno pareció ver a un cuarteto de ropas extravagantes ni nadie señaló las armas que llevaban colgadas de los cinturones de sus shihakusho.

—Aparecerá un hollow cerca —aseguró uno de los shinigamis a su cargo que portaba un móvil tan anticuado que si alguien lo viera se reiría de ellos. Pero nada.

Definitivamente no eran visibles.

Rukia sintió como el aire era pesado para ella, las pocas o casi nulas partículas de reishi era para ella como si a un humano le dejaran en un sitio escaso de oxigeno, y veía que sus subordinados también comenzaron a tener problemas para respirar.

—Tenemos que aprender a acostumbrarnos —dijo Rukia—. Así será el ambiente hasta que todo mejore.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de plástico tratando de recuperar un poco de aliento y guardar su reiatsu para enfrentarse al hollow.

—Perdona ¿tienes fuego? —pidió un joven detrás de la shinigami.

—¿Después de tanto tiempo aún fuman? —respondió ella—. Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian.

Fue extrañamente divertido molestar a aquel humano, aunque no tardó en rebuscar entre sus mangas un mechero estilo zippo de Chappy que tenía únicamente porque era de Chappy. Aquel chico se lo hizo estrenar. Encendió su cigarro encantada, pensando en lo ridículo que se veía que una mujer encendiera el cigarro de un hombre con un mechero de un conejito.

Pero hubo algo… extraño, en la forma en que era mirada. Era atrayente, pero no sabía porqué le llamaba tanto la atención. Mientras tanto la radio de alguno de los locales que se oía en su terraza había cambiado la canción a otra mucho más romántica. Atraída por la canción, los ojos castaños del humano conectaron con los de ella con la sinfonía detrás.

 _I found a love for me_ _  
_ _Darling just dive right in_ _  
_ _And follow my lead_

Los de ella: de una persona que lo había perdido casi todo.

Los de él: de una persona que no había conseguido nada.

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_ _  
_ _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_ _  
_ _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

La cara rechoncha, el pelo desmoronado y negro. Igual no pudo evitar tener el vago recuerdo de alguien, alguien que solo alcanzaba a tocar su mente como un susurro. En su mentón con el pequeño hoyuelo así como su rostro ligeramente suave, infantil, con los pómulos levemente prominentes creyó ver alguien atractivo incluso a pesar de estar pasado de unos kilos.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para dejar paso la mirada del desconocido correspondiendo a tantas puertas abiertas que le iba dejando. Sí, estaba triste, dolida, amargada… Quería tirarse sobre la tumba de su esposo y apagarse junto a el

. Por un segundo, por un leve segundo, su espalda se tensó.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_ _  
_ _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _Renji_

…

 ** _Renji_**.

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_ _  
_ _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

…

 _ **Renji**_.

…

Cerró los ojos, reprendiéndose a sí misma ¿imaginaba cosas con un desconocido? ¿a tanto llegó su dolor? ¿Tan bajo había caído? Su pequeña y respingona nariz se arrugó al oler el humo que salió de la nariz del joven. Seguía siendo un olor que no aguantaba, pero ladeó ligeramente la cabeza esperando que la conversación no verbal siguiera en algún lado de ella.

El aullido del hollow apagó aquel momento tan extraño y se levantó suavemente.

 _I don't deserve this_ _  
_ _You look perfect tonight._

No volvería a ver a ese peculiar humano. Aquel que le recordaba a Kaien. Además, estaba bebido por lo que él no se acordaría de ella… ¿pero eso importaba y porqué le molestaba?

—El chico podía verla, capitana —aseguró uno de los subordinados.

Cuando la capitana se dio cuenta ya había cruzado la otra punta de la calle, y echó la vista atrás a tiempo para una despedida.

—¡DIEGO!

No, no iba a olvidarse de ella, lo supo en cuanto gritó. Pero lo más importante… la había visto. Y seguía viéndola, lo que hizo que dentro de ella se encendiese algo. Una chispa, una muy leve chispa que se apagó en cuanto llegó.

Un humano podía verles. Tendría que reportarlo.

Entre la multitud cuatro shunpos hicieron desaparecer a los desconocidos y se marcharon a cazar al hollow. Un trabajo rutinario que si bien antes era un dolor, ahora era echado de menos.


	4. Se dobla el espacio

El reporte del humano que llegó a ver a la capitana fue enviado de inmediato y los capitanes no dudaron en hablarlo en otra reunión. La sala de reuniones, una habitación decorada con el estilo feudal japonés, contaba con una mesa circular de aparente mármol blanco donde se encontraban catorce asientos, en los que incluía la división de Kido. Les gustaba reunirse, sentenció Rukia dentro de su mente, en cierta parte era lógico. Quinientos años aislados y ahora ¡de repente tanto que hacer! Tantas cosas que ponerse al día, tanto que estudiar de la humanidad para estar nuevamente al día. ¡Tantos mangas que leer! …

¿Cómo estaría Urahara?

Poco a poco su mirada se apagaba mientras los recuerdos iban devorándola lentamente, solo unas palabras interesantes la sacaron:

—Aparentemente, todas las puertas que podemos abrir se encaminan cerca del muchacho que la capitana Kuchiki menciona —explicó Mayuri, ataviado con una extraña prenda que le hacía parecer una mantis religiosa con cuernos de carnero, aunque quizás lo más raro fuese la espesa barba que se había dejado crecer que, para sorpresa de todos, parecía bien cuidada. Desplegó un plano del mundo con un pequeño holograma y clavó un alfiler en unas diminutas, diminutas islas al noroeste de África. El espacio a su lado comenzó a torcerse hacia dentro como un embudo y Mayuri carraspeó—: gracias a mis esfuerzos, y a un pequeño apoyo de la división trece…

La información la había conseguido por completo su división, pero tras tanto tiempo Rukia aprendió que era inútil discutir sobre quién hacía qué y dejó que siguiese.

—… hemos descubierto que hay algo en ese pequeño archipiélago que absorbe nuestras comunicaciones con el resto del mundo, y de alguna forma tiene que ver con una densa nube de reiatsu cerca de un punto concreto de una de ellas: esa que parece un pato —Mayuri aplicó un zoom extendiendo la mano cerca del holograma— La desprende una persona, cuyo reiatsu sin precedentes solo se ha visto una vez más… Hace quinientos años.

Todos se quedaron callados, Rukia abrió los ojos completamente mientras recordaba al chico con el que había intercambiado miradas.

—Sí —atajó el capitán mirando fríamente a Rukia—. El chico con el que te topaste está causándolo. No sé cómo pero por la poca presión espiritual que hay, al tener tanto ese niño está doblando el espacio a su alrededor.

De nuevo, silencio. Todos parecían valorar qué hacer con ese muchacho… En algunas cabezas apareció la idea de matarlo.

—Sin embargo … —Mayuri había cogido el mal gusto de hacerse el interesante—. Hay otras alteraciones a su alrededor que aún no logro identificar. Pero seguiré investigando.

—¿Y qué pasó con el escuadrón que mandamos hace quinientos años? —preguntó un Hitsugaya adulto, que había apoyado los codos en la mesa central.

—Como aún no salimos del abotargamiento que el chico de la capitana Kuchiki nos fuerza —parecía que disfrutaba con ello, el maldito hijo de …—, nos está resultando difícil encontrarles o mandar comunicados…

—Además —cortó Rukia a Mayuri. Lo cierto es que no era algo que quería ni mucho menos, pero estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad—, el aire en el mundo humano se ha vuelto muy ligero por la falta de reiatsu en el ambiente. Yo me quedé sin aliento solo al estar un par de minutos, y se me hizo especialmente difícil manejar mi shunpo.

—Supongo que podemos bombardear zonas con reiatsu de la Sociedad… —susurró Mayuri acariciándose la barba—… a las malas, quiero decir —rectificó ante la mirada del resto. El tiempo le había vuelto más cauto, aunque su lado más científico quería agarrar a ese muchacho y abrirle en canal—. Solo en caso de problemas… Opino que deberíamos traer a ese chico aquí.

—No —cortó el Comandante Syunsui con su usual aspecto relajado, prácticamente lo único que había cambiado en él era el kimono de flores por uno con un estampado ligeramente distinto—. Que nuestra prioridad sea ahora encontrar al escuadrón perdido.

—Que el reiatsu esté naciendo de nuevo ¿no significa que hubo una época en que no había nada de ello? —argumentó Hitsugaya—. ¿No significaría deberían estar muertos? Además, si un capitán como Kuchiki puede perder el aliento en minutos ¿cómo moveríamos efectivos?

—Gigai —susurraron los labios de Rukia casi repentinamente e hizo que Mayuri tuviera algo parecido a una revelación, marchándose balbuceando mientras se acariciaba la barba, y señalaba algo en una pizarra invisible e ignoraba al resto pues la mente Mayuri Kurotsuchi estaba en su laboratorio. La ida repentina del capitán provocó que el Comandante diera un suspiro entre fastidio y pesadez sin perder su comportamiento.

—Se levanta la sesión, aparentemente —suspiró éste, dando un suave golpe a la mesa y levantándose seguido por el resto de sus capitanes. Rukia se quedó sentada. Analizó todos los recuerdos que tuvo de aquel lugar…

Pero solo recordaba sus ojos marrones y la pesadez que le suponía haber estado ahí.

—Maldita sea, Rukia. Céntrate —pensó para si apretando los puños.

—Fue una gran idea —dijo Byakuya, tajante, frío… pero había un poco de amabilidad en su típica voz. Posó la mano en su hombro antes de irse.

—Gracias, hermano —susurró ella, más calmada.

…

Diego se despertó la mañana siguiente de los acontecimientos cabreado consigo mismo y sus amigos. El cansancio al llegar a casa había hecho que cayese en su cama vestido con la ropa del día anterior, que no dudó en despojarse con la idea de tomarse una ducha. Cuando cayeron sus pantalones vaqueros anteriormente azules y ahora grises del uso, un pequeño llavero con forma de cabeza de lobo cayó del bolsillo.

—Maldita sea, Kibo … te dije que quería estar solo.

Un pequeño canino blanco salió del llavero como si proviniese de él, de aspecto tierno y apariencia de cachorro, la mejor palabra para describirlo era _Fluffy_ , sin duda alguna. Revoloteó por el suelo mientras tomaba el llavero con los dientes y lo dejaba en la mesita de noche flotando en el aire, para luego volver al suelo.

—Y has estado solo —respondió con una suave vocecita—, no te enteraste de mi presencia en ningún momento.

No recordaba el preciso instante en que el espíritu llamado Kibo apareció, pero había estado con él desde pequeño. Siempre ahí, a veces causándole problemas aunque otras ayudándole a salir (generalmente de los problemas que ella misma creaba). Ayudándole cuando las criaturas enmascaradas trataban de comérselo

Aunque la casa fuera de sus padres los problemas de rodilla y espalda de su padre forzaron su mudanza a una casa terrera, sin escaleras, así que no tenía problemas en salir desnudo de su habitación viviendo solo. Cruzó el pasillo de su habitación que hacia una especie de L acostada para llegar al pasillo donde se interconectaba todo. Miró de reojo la puerta principal, con la idea de que iban a llamar al timbre y temiendo que su precognición se cumpliese volvió a la habitación para tomar su bata blanca. Para ese momento su mente había aceptado que esa mujer era producto de la borrachera, aunque juraba no haber bebido tanto.

De nuevo, volver a la rutina. Levantarse, ducharse, buscar trabajo (o al menos no quedarse en casa)… Cuando el agua caliente cayó sobre su piel en la ducha golpeó repentinamente los azulejos con un puñetazo. Estaba cansado. El golpe atrajo a una segunda entidad con aspecto humanoide que apareció de la nada, estaba vestido con un manto oscuro y humeante como si la misma oscuridad le cubriese, de las que solo sobresalían dos luces doradas que hacían de ojos, así como unas esqueléticas manos que las mangas no cubrían.

—¿Qué hacemos, Unmei? —preguntó Kibo sentándose a las puertas de la habitación y rascándose la oreja izquierda con su pata trasera.

—Esperar —dijo con voz ronca—. Pronto vendrán cambios.

Los incomprensibles comentarios del ser oscuro tenían distintos efectos en Kibo: a veces quería morderlo por toda la casa; a veces se reía entendiendo lo que quería decir… Otras veces le ladraba y le pedía explicaciones más claras. Aquella ocasión era del tercer tipo: ladró, y una boca humana se abrió entre las sombras haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Maldito seas tú y tu capacidad de ver el futuro!

—Algo se te ocurrirá..

Y desapareció. El maldito Unmei, que sabía más que nada, sabía más que nadie … a veces conseguía sacar de quicio a la pequeña Kibo. Se le ocurrió sacarle de casa, como cuando era un chico y Kibo esperó a que saliera de la ducha, recibiendo una respuesta tajante:

—No.

—¿¡Por qué!? —gritó ella estirando las patas y levantando su cola de forma juguetona—. ¡Antes amabas hacerlo!

—¡Antes era un niño edgy que se creía súper héroe por salvar personas de monstruos! ¡Maldita sea, iba de negro y llevaba cadenas y pulseras con pinchos! Ya no… soy así…

La edad, la madurez, el aburrimiento, sus sentimientos negativos y una experiencia que le marcó para siempre… fueron haciendo que, poco a poco, la apatía pudiera con él. Había sido un mal golpe, no le había dado con la suficiente fuerza. Reventó la máscara, pero no llegó a matarlo. Cuando descubrió que tras todas las criaturas con máscara de hueso eran los espíritus de los humanos consumidos por sus propios sentimientos negativos todo cambió para él. No era un súper héroe, era un verdugo.


	5. Lio

La misma noche.

Aún no había amanecido pero una joven no dudó dos segundos en quitarse sus zapatos negros y sentar sus dolidos huesos en una de las tumbonas que acercó a la orilla. La música aparentemente caribeña de un lejano grupo de gente iba animando su pésimo humor poco a poco, al punto en que fue siguiendo la música con los dedos sobre los posabrazos. Aflojó la corbata y desabrochó botón a botón su chaqueta y más tarde la camisa blanca que tenía debajo dejando que la brisa nocturna acariciase su juvenil tórax.

De apenas haber cumplido los veinte años, la muchacha acostada en la tumbona era de estatura media, delgada y de pelo corto y negro. Las gafas de sol ocultaban la curiosidad de sus ojos violeta y los zapatos negros sus pies hinchados. Tras unos minutos de descanso buscó por sus bolsillos, tomó dos palillos que iban unidos magnéticamente y apretando el lateral de uno, las esquinas pasaron de un azul celeste a un rojo, para luego apagarse. Como un minuto después el crujir de la arena le hizo _cagarse en Cristo_ y preguntarle con crudeza que _carajos_ quería al invasor.

—¡Espabila! —le gritó.

—¡Hemos encontrado a cuatro shinigami en la calle Castillo, señora! Uno de ellos era un capitán.

—Por fin… —susurró mientras se abrochaba unos pocos botones para tapar sus pechos—. Hemos esperado demasiado, ¿no crees?

—Sí… en efecto, señorita.

Cuando la muchacha se levantó y tomó los zapatos en la arena, el adulto se cuadró como si fuese un militar. Como ella, vestía un traje negro compuesto de zapatos, pantalón y chaqueta, con gafas de sol tapando su rostro y solo una inmaculada camisa blanca con una corbata negra aún más pulcra si era posible.

—¿Por qué has venido a molestarme? —preguntó amablemente la muchacha, con un tono de voz relajado e incluso comprensivo siendo bastante diferente a cómo le trató al principio.

—Su holófono está apagado y era la superior al cargo más próxima.

—Pero ¿qué tengo dicho cuando mi holófono está apagado?

—¿Qué no sea molestada, señorita?

—Correcto.

Con una sonrisa, se despidió de su subordinado alegremente llegando incluso a mover la mano mientras el hombre se quedaba petrificado en el sitio ante el extraño comportamiento.

—¿Entonces no me va a …? —el color blanco se apoderó de su ser cuando vio como la chica sacaba un colgante de un diente de tiburón y lo dejaba pender de su muñeca cono un péndulo.

— _Tú que en el mar te mueves, que la tierra devoras, que al cielo asciendes —_ el hombre trató de alejarse todo lo que podía del agua, pero la arena a su paso comenzó a ser tragada. Gritó, pidió ayuda e incluso piedad a lo que la mujer puso una horrible cara de asco _—. Álzate, Lio._

Dos enormes fauces salieron de la misma arena acompañados del sonido de una explosión. Nadie tuvo tiempo de verlo, ni si quiera de ver como una alargada fila de dientes se llevaban a un hombre bajo la arena. Fue instantáneo, y de lo que quedó del hombre fueron los restos de la tumbona y un cráter en la arena con forma espiral.

Aunque no tardó en arrepentirse…. No le había dicho el resto del comunicado. Se encogió de hombros y llegando a un camino hecho con tablas de madera conectó el holófono, liberó al menos cinco centímetros de pantalla e hizo una llamada.

—¿Cómo es eso del shinigami? —preguntó ella.

—¿No había ido para allá un heraldo?

—¡Muerto! —dijo alegremente.

Al otro lado del comunicador la persona hizo girar sus ojos y apretarse el tabique nasal. Con un suspiro tomó una de las hojas que tenía en su pequeña oficina y le relató la incidencia de la capitana de la decimotercera división Rukia Kuchiki, e incluso hablaron del intercambio de miradas con un joven tinerfeño del lugar que el interlocutor no reparó en pasarle los datos de donde vivía.

—¡Tengo un plan! —gritó la muchacha al aire.


	6. Emboscada

Siento decir que si los cambios de plano se hacen confusos es que esa era la idea que tenía, de que todo ocurría a la vez y dar una sensación de caos.

* * *

La misma mañana en la que Diego había rechazado las ideas de Kibo. Nuevamente, insistió en ir a cazar a aquellos monstruos. Suspirando vio los dos pequeños llaveros, uno con la forma de la cabeza de un lobo y otro un pequeño búho ambos tallados en madera. Tomó los dos con cuidado y los dejó colgando de al menos cinco argollas que pendían de su llavero, recordándole a una graciosa serpiente de llaves.

Antes de salir revisó todas las habitaciones, teniendo tres vacías que solía dejarle a sus amigos cuando iban de botellón y caminaban haciendo eses. Le encantaba vivir solo; podía poner música a todo volumen, pasearse desnudo por su casa, limpiaba cuanto quisiera y lo mismo pasaba con la losa (que se había acumulado en su cocina). Sin embargo en aquel momento la estancia se sentía solitaria, y su mano fue lentamente hacia una pequeña cajonera en medio del salón abriéndola con suavidad.

Visualizó el cartel rojo de "Se alquila".

La idea Mayuri era la peor que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo y si bien Rukia no podía dudar de su genio, las retorcidas intenciones y sus pérfidos planes era algo que aún le ponían los pelos de punta.

—¡Gigai! —gritó a la mañana siguiente de aquel incidente. Mayuri lo había comprendido—. Los gigan son la única forma de que shinigamis de élite pudieran sobrevivir a un espacio casi nulo de presión, sería como usar trajes espaciales. ¡Pero aún deben de tener poder!

Así que buscó una forma de rastrear otras fuentes de reiryoku, le entregó unos pequeños chismes con forma de reloj de bolsillo y "ordenó" a la capitana Kuchiki que se tirase al mundo humano nuevamente, con la excusa de que aquello era su trabajo al dirigir la División 13: las comunicaciones entre el mundo humano y la sociedad de almas.

Su lógica era aplastante, y no tardó en tomar algunos buenos hombres a su servicio para hacer un peinado "al estilo humano". Veinte minutos más tarde estaba recorriendo las calles de la capital de la isla mayor con un gigai y el vestido azul que llevaba quinientos años guardado. No echaba de menos ninguno de los inconvenientes que traía el gigai, como el dolor de pies, la espalda, problemas derivados a los riñones y el sol producido por una ola de calor. Algunos capitanes y subtenientes habían conseguido conectar otros puentes a otros puntos de la isla e incluso a otras, por lo que parecía que poco a poco se iba recuperando todo. Sin embargo llevaba horas caminando y no encontraba ni la más leve señal salvo por su propio reiryoku. Quizás no había sido buena idea separarse.

No, desde luego que no había sido buena idea ya que desde uno de los balcones de un edificio descansaba la adolescente de traje negro con una pequeña moneda blanca revoloteando entre sus dedos.

—Vaya, vaya… Su reiatsu de capitana se puede sentir desde La Laguna. No tiene ningún tipo de reparo, es obvio que está buscando que la encuentren. Qué lástima que tus poderes no sean más que un chiste en estos instantes ¿verdad que sí, pequeña capitana?

Cerró los ojos escuchando el glorioso grito desgarrados de decenas de hollow abriéndose paso entre los pliegues del mundo, dispuestos a hacer una carnicería con todo lo que tuviera un mínimo de reiryoku. Seguramente su jefe se iba a enfadar con ella por robar un cebo, pero ¡carajo! ¿dónde estaba la diversión en la vida sin un poquito de riesgo?

Los shinigamis de la zona centro de Santa Cruz pudieron sentirlo, así como aquellas personas que tenían algo de sensibilidad, incluido un chico que salía del piso.

—Maldita sea —se mordió el labio inferior y echó a correr por los seis pisos de escaleras—. ¡Kibo! —gritó jadeando, casi atropellando a una anciana que torpemente subía los últimos peldaños hacia su casa—. ¡Kibo! ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

Rápidamente se materializó el espíritu del cachorro de lobo ártico corriendo delante de él con el mismo rostro de preocupación. Pero no contestó ella sino el humeante ser que levitaba tras ellos.

—Un cebo —dijo Unmei—. Alguien ha liberado un cebo para bestias.

—Mierda…

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba abriendo la puerta del edificio para salir a la calle, y tras bajar unas últimas escaleras no dejó que sus pulmones ni el poco aliento que le quedaba interrumpiese la carrera que le llevaba hacia la conglomeración de bestias que iban emergiendo de la nada como hormigas.

— _Dibuja su camino con sangre, dibuja tu camino con huellas, dibuja mi camino con garras. Aulla ¡Kibo!_

No sabía porqué lo hacía, imaginaba que aún quería sentirse un súper héroe. _¿Puedes dejar de pensar en ti por un momento? Va a morir gente._ Sí, aquello era una buena excusa para alguien como él.


	7. ¡Aulla!

_Durante todo ese tiempo, no he podido parar de pensar en la cabeza humana tras el hollow. Maldita sea. No quería volver a hacer esto._

 _¿Por qué me invocas, entonces?_

 _No lo sé. Sé de qué son capaces de hacer esas bestias, y sé que hay otra gente que los destruye. Pero jamás los he visto en tanto número. Estoy asustado._

 _Sobreviviremos. Asustarse está bien, solo necesitas superar aquello de una buena vez. Para mí también fue duro pensar en las bestias convertidas en humano._

 _Kibo, ¿crees que si acabamos con ellos irán a algún sitio mejor?_

 _Eso espero._

Los shinigami trataban de replegarse y de juntarse gracias a los pequeños aparatos que les dio Mayuri, pero ¡habían pasado tanto tiempo sin comer un shinigami que no iban a dejarlos escapar! Como respuesta, ellos bebieron de unas pequeñas cantimploras un poco reiryoku, lo justo para lanzar kido mientras esperaban refuerzos y se acercaban unos a otros como buenamente podían.

Por otro lado la muchacha posó sus manos en las barandillas de la azotea y sonrió de medio lado viendo como poco a poco el caos iba naciendo. Su felicidad fue robada en seguida cuando una enorme presión espiritual le sacó por completo el aliento. Su jefe.

—¿Te parece bonito lo que estás haciendo?

—Lo cierto es que sí —respondió con rebeldía, provocando que su jefe suspirase con ideas de castigarla.

El jefe, un hombre de casi treinta años y pelo largo y lacio atado con una cola de caballo, de unos penetrantes ojos azules que escudriñaban la situación desde aquel pequeño balcón aflojando el nudo de su corbata.

—Nuestra guerra es con los shinigami, no con los humanos —le explicó como había hecho mil veces anteriormente—. Recuerda que nuestra organización nació para protegerlos, no para usarlos de carnaza. En esta ocasión no tendré más remedio que …

Un reiatsu extraño alertó a los dos, algo rápido, casi imperceptible a la vista, que iba cortando de forma limpia a los hollow como poder divino; mortífero e invisible. El hombre ya había sentido ese reiatsu anteriormente aunque ella no sabía de qué se podía tratar y sus ojos se abrieron como los de un águila buscando a aquel ser con tanto potencial.

—Parece… que te han salvado, por esta vez —susurró el adulto.

Rukia, por su parte, había llamado la atención de más hollow de los que quería siendo presionada a no parar de correr para evitar los constantes ataques por parte de las bestias, forzando al máximo su gigai y resistencia humana hasta que sus pies tropezaron y a pesar de no haber caído perdió el tempo de su carrera. Los hollow sonrieron y atacaron en manada como leones tras haber aislado y cansado a su presa. Ni los shinigami ni los hollow se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de personas de traje evacuaban a las personas, argumentando de que estaban buscando una bomba puesta por unos terroristas. Las personas se habían ido en silencio, así que con un poco de paciencia y disimulo los shinigami de la ciudad se formaron en tres grupos de al menos cuatro personas cada uno, salvo por Rukia. La esencia de una capitana tan débil le hacía en plato más jugoso para los hollow más despiertos y hambrientos. No dudaron en perseguirla por toda una calle hasta la Plaza España donde su cuerpo falló y sus piernas flaquearon. Maldijo por lo bajo preparando sus mejores hechizos de kido cuando un mar de máscaras de hueso se abalanzó sobre ella.

La presión cambió. Apenas podía respirar y los hollow pararon su ataque. Miraban a todos lados, con una mezcla de miedo y deseo por atacar a quien les estaba desafiando. La esencia estaba mezclada entre un hollow y un shinigami, pensó en los Vizard, pensó en un Ichigo venido del Rukongai a salvarla…

Vestido con una piel de un gran y lanudo lobo blanco, un muchacho se plantó entre el enjambre de bestias variopintas y ella. No era muy alto y podía ver como de su cabello habían nacido dos orejas. Una cola sobresalía de sus ropas mientras sus pies y manos habían sido transformados en peludas garras de pelaje blanco y uñas negras. Su cola se movía, erizada. Un rugido de advertencia provenía del muchacho y parecía funcionar.

Aquello era… ¿un shikai o un bankai?

El chico se giró. La esclerótica negra de sus ojos le hizo pensar en un arrancar, pero no había máscara ni rastros de ella.

—Tú… de nuevo —habló el joven Diego con la aguda voz de Kibo hablando al unísono, similar a lo que pasaba cuando cierto joven se ponía la máscara—. No me digas que les puedes ver… Esto es problemático.

Un paso en falso y todos atacarían a la vez.

—Corre, a donde sea, cuando yo te lo diga.

—Debo reunirme con mi grupo —respondió ella—. No puedo irme sin más.

—¿En qué dirección?

—Por la calle a la esquina de la plaza.

Diego cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez. Relajó su cuerpo mientras su energía espiritual tomaba la forma de un lobo alrededor suya, aullaron al unísono provocando una casi instantánea ola de frío que parecía ascender en cono por kilómetros de longitud. Cubrió a las bestias con una fina capa de escarcha pero el poder que emanaba del hielo no pudo evitar recordarle a Hyorinmaru. El chico se recompuso y tomó a la desconocida en brazos saltando por encima de los huecos congelados.

—¡Yo… soy Diego! —trató de hablar mientras usaba una extraña técnica de movimiento rápido.

—¿¡Crees que es momento para presentaciones!? —gritó Rukia en sus brazos.

Jamás había visto ese Hoho. No era un shunpo ni un sonido; la técnica no tenía más sonido que el susurro del viento al alcanzar altas velocidades y no se sentía como un shunpo. El Hirenkyaku era imposible, ya que la falta de presión era en gran medida por la existencia casi nula de las partículas, que eran necesarias para estabilizar el reiryoku y el reiatsu. Ni era un Bringer Light de los Fullbring ya que lo único que seguía los pasos del chico era una hermosa estela de nieve. ¿Había desarrollado su propia habilidad para moverse? Saltó cruzó de acerca a acera con un salto y echó a correr por donde ella le había indicado: era la misma calle donde se habían encontrado, la dichosa Calle Castillo. Lo encontró poético.

Más rugidos, y con ellos más bestias saltando de portales por encima de ellos.

—¿¡Es que no paran nunca!? —gritó Diego cada vez más estresado.

El chico era rápido, lo suficiente para dejar atrás una oleada entera de hollow. Sus movimientos eran toscos, y podía sentir como su corazón latía a una velocidad anormal. No sabía cuánto llevaba así pero su instinto le decía que no iba a aguantar mucho más en esa forma, y en cierta manera no se equivocaba: la respiración del chico era pesada, sus pulmones ardían con el entrar y salir del aire y presentaba algunas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente.

—¡Hay gente delante! —dijo ella al fin, tras recorrer media calle.

Los Shinigami, en sus gigai, esperaban a su capitana con la puerta del Dangai a medio abrir. Repelían las fuerzas que saltaban hacia ellos con bolas de energía de color rojo que parecía fuego, si bien una sola bola de fuego no podía con ellos los parecía alejar lo suficiente para pensarse en atacar de nuevo. Diego apretó la marcha.

—¡Tu nombre! —le pidió el chico cuando ya casi estaban llegando.

—¡Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki!

—Muy bien, Rukia. ¡Ha sido un placer! —la tomó por el cuello del vestido y por una pierna, y dando un ágil giro la lanzó contra quienes confiaban eran sus compañeros que no dudaron en ponerse en medio para detenerla, ante los gritos de la capitana que parecía tener un deja buu—. ¡Corred!

La capitana le iba a mentar la madre cuando dos enormes dagas cuyas hojas blancas parecían colmillos de al menos treinta centímetros aparecieron en sus manos. Desapareció, solo dejando su característica estela de nieve donde un hollow caía con un profundo corte en el cráneo Poco a poco, iba deshaciéndose de todos y de nuevo la sensación de inutilidad como hacía tanto tiempo no había experimentado.

—¿Aún os queda energía de las cantimploras? —les preguntó Rukia a sus soldados en la puerta del dangai—. Dádmelas.

No perdieron el tiempo y se las dieron, y Rukia no dudó en terminarse hasta la última gota, cerrar el Dangai con sus soldados dentro, deshacerse del gigai y volar directo a repeler un ataque directo contra el chico.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Diego entre jadeos.

—No podía dejarte tirado. Así que… he venido a ayudarte, usa tu técnica cuando yo lance la mía —sacó su katana de la vagina y se colocó protegiendo la espalda del chico—. ¿Estás listo?

Diego asintió con la cabeza reuniendo las pocas energías que le quedaban. No estaba mal. Estaba orgulloso de haber aguantado tanto tiempo tras el enorme periodo de ausencia, incluso podría decirse que estaba satisfecho y feliz de tener a la chica de la noche anterior protegiendo su espalda. Rukia explicó que solo tenía energía para una única técnica, a partir de ahí sino funcionaba tendría que improvisar él. Con su espada aún en su forma base Sode no Shirayuki brilló levemente y se dibujó un círculo blanco en el suelo. Esperó a que la gran mayoría de los hollow se reunieran en un único lugar y lanzó su ataque.

—¡ _Tsukishiro_!

Rukia saltó fuera del círculo mientras una ventisca proveniente del círculo levantó a Diego cientos de metros, sintiendo como la corriente comenzaba a solidificarse pensó en que si no actuaba pronto acabaría hecho un cubo de hielo.

—¡Aulla conmigo, Kibo!

La corriente de frío del muchacho fue acompañada por el aullido de un lobo, que resonó por todas las casas lanzando la columna de frío en todas direcciones como una ventisca, acompañado de pequeños fragmentos de hielo y nieve. Rukia sonrió complacida de cómo los hollow iban cayendo prácticamente como si hubieran apretado el botón de exterminio de un área, cubriéndose tras una columna de una de las tiendas para que las dagas de hielo no la alcanzaran. A pesar del frío el viento cargado de energía que desprendía era agradable de respirar, y poco a poco la calle se congeló bajo una densa capa de escarcha.

Diego caía al suelo con cuidado mientras la pareja observó el resultado final de la batalla. El jefe se ajustó la corbata y cuando fue a hablar con su subordinada se dio cuenta de cómo le brillaban los ojos.

—¿¡Cómo alguien como él no está trabajando para nosotros!? —gritó entre la histeria y la alegría—. ¡Sus habilidades están a la par que muchos suboficiales!

—Nosotros ya le conocemos, lo hemos tenido bajo vigilancia y hemos esperado ansiosamente a que sus poderes madurasen. Cuando lo hizo… desapareció. Al final resultó que el cebo fue buena idea y todo, suertuda —sonrió—. Te lo encargo; convéncelo, amenázalo, tíratelo… haz lo que sea, pero háblale de nosotros y de la verdadera cara de la Sociedad de Almas.

El holófono del hombre sonó y con un simple gesto desplegó la pantalla viendo el mensaje de que el único shinigami que quedaba era la capitana de la decimotercera. Iban a cerrar las puertas de las islas.

—¿Qué haremos con la capitana?

—Un capitán que no tengan ahí es un rival menos a derrotar allí. Aquí es inofensiva, solo déjala.

Rukia había vuelto al gigai, le costó un poco explicarle al cansado chico, una vez su transformación terminó, qué ella era un shinigami y le prometió dibujos de referencia cuando estuvieran en un sitio más seguro. Y que no estuviese congelado, a ser posible. Tras lo cual ella comenzó a caminar calle arriba hasta donde estaba el Dangai, sacando lo que él consideraba "la reliquia de un fósil" para llamar a la sociedad de almas. Una horrible noticia le petrificó por completo: no se podían abrir de nuevo los dangai, e incluso escuchó la voz de su hija gritando a Mayuri lo _incompetente_ que era.

—¡No me tires tus sandalias a la cara, jovencita! —escuchó Diego antes de que Mayuri le dijera que se apañase, ya que había entablado contacto con el "sujeto de futuros experimentos" y que tratarían de conectar a los pocos días.

—¿Quién le tiró las sandalias a la cara?

—Posiblemente mi hija —respondió ella con calma—. Se llevan muy mal.

Rukia frunció el ceño cuando el chico comparó las alturas con un movimiento de brazos.

—Será un bebé, imagino.

—No, tiene más años que tú.

Diego solo pudo mascullar un "¿ah?" y ella tuvo que explicarle cuántos años tenía y la alta vitalidad de las almas mientras Diego se ponía blanco al escuchar que ¡Rukia tenía 700 años! Mantuvo sus cejas levantadas mientras tomaba aire y su mente procesaba todo lo que le habían dicho en tan poco tiempo.

—Espera, ¿Qué te las apañes? —Rukia asintió—. ¿No tienes dinero, ni pisos franco, ni lugar a los que ir? —Rukia negó en todas, y apuntó que los pisos eran buena idea—. Maldita sea… Está bien, quédate conmigo en mi casa.

—No quiero molestar

Aunque lo cierto es que según el chico se lo pensaba ella colocó cierto rostro triste y lastimero, tal como había engatusado a cierta familia tiempo atrás. La respuesta la dejó helada:

—Ya molestas —espetó él rápidamente con un rostro amargo, que rápidamente cambió con un leve suspiro a una tímida sonrisa—. Qué más te da molestar un poco más. Lo cierto es que tengo cuatro habitaciones muertas de risa que iba a alquilar. Le encargaré tu renta a tu división.

Lo que se convirtió en un ángel salvador para la capitana rápidamente se transformó en un malvado usurero que pensaba sangrarle y cobrarle el alquiler de un par de días en su habitación. Solo tenía una palabra para eso: cabrón. El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos y con la espalda ligeramente encorvada caminó hacia una de las calles secundarias.

—Es una broma —admitió un poco después, cuando la notó nerviosa por "pagar la renta".


	8. Rukia

¡ATENCIÓN!

En el capítulo anterior hay una errata de tres pares de narices que no me he enterado hasta hace pocas semanas. Si tú eres capaz de hacerlo coméntamelo y mándame un MP diciendo qué palabra es la que no va y si es la palabra correcta (también si descubres alguna otra) podrás tener un personaje en una de las tres facciones de la historia.

* * *

—Y este es mi dormito... ¿Qué haces?

Diego le había enseñado parte de la casa, empezando por el ala oeste que contaba con baño, cocina y el amplio comedor. Pero cuando llegaron a la habitación del joven la shinigami abrió el armario y alzó una pierna sobre una de las estanterías vacías con apariencia de subir. Cuando ella se dio cuenta bajó la pierna al suelo.

—Perdona, ni si quiera lo pensé —respondió un tanto avergonzada.

Diego frunció el ceño extrañado por la respuesta de la mujer, pensando en que los shinigami debían dormir en estanterías de armarios o en habitaciones tan pequeñas que estaba acostumbrada a ello. El pobre no podía ni pensar en los lujos y la opulencia de las enormes mansiones de los Kuchiki.

—Puedes dormir ahí si lo prefieres —le dijo, pasando por su cabeza que podría ser una tradición extraña y no quería ser tampoco descortés.

—¡No, no! ¡Ha sido un acto reflejo!

Quinientos años habían pasado y seguía subiéndose al armario del chico que conocía el mismo día. "Rukia, eres una mujer indecente" pensó para si apretando los párpados de camino a la habitación contigua completamente a oscura por las gruesas cortinas que tapaban cualquier rastro del sol de media tarde. Olía a cerrado imaginando que esas puertas no habían sido abiertas en mucho tiempo, y por dentro una pequeña capa de polvo se había amontonado sobre los muebles.

Casi prefería el armario.

El sol en la cara sacó a Rukia de sus pensamientos y una brisa marina se adentró en sus pulmones con facilidad pasmosa, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente vivía en una isla. Una corriente de aire se llevó la humedad de la habitación en un segundo.

El mar.

Desde aquella pequeña ventana podía ver el oleaje golpear los rompeolas cercanos al paseo marítimo, e incluso si prestaba atención casi podía escucharlo como un leve susurro. Paso a paso sus pies caminaron hasta la ventana y apoyó las manos en el marco de la puerta. ¿Podría ser la primera vez que veía el mar? Conocía de zanpakutoh de hielo, de agua, que controlaban la atmósfera y hacían llover, nevar, tronar, soltar vendavales. Pero el sol reflejado sobre la masa de agua le dejó con la mente en blanco por un buen rato.

—Oh, sí. El mar está ahí a lo lejos, hoy está un poco picado.

—¿¡A lo lejos!? —gritó Rukia sorprendida por la incapacidad del humano en ver lo que ella veía—. ¡Si está ahí mismo!

Diego sonrió ampliamente al ver la mirada de esos ojos violetas ilusionados como los de un niño pequeño. No podía dejar de mirar algo que él daba por sentado que iba a estar ahí

—¿Quieres verlo más de cerca?

—¡Sí!

Mientras tanto la joven que soltó aquel cebo para hollow trabajaba junto a un grupo de subordinados para derretir el hielo que asolaba una de las calles más importantes de la capital de la isla, desviando a los civiles por callejuelas y otras avenidas. Habían cubierto la zona con una densa capa de una capa de "reishi modificado" que servía como una suerte de capa de invisibilidad para la zona afectada. Le habían puesto al día de aquel humano cuyo nombre en clave para la organización había sido simplemente "Blanco". Siempre creyeron que parte de los los antepasados que fueron dejados de lado en el mundo humano habían producido una evolución paralela de los poderes que ellos tenían, similares pero diferentes en ciertos aspectos. Apretó los dientes con cierta sonrisa pensando en qué habilidades podría tener Blanco, y para su suerte podría probarlos en breve pues aunque debilitado pudo sentir la enorme masa de reiatsu bajando junto a la capitana. Eran como dos malditos monstruos sacados de una película de Godzilla.

Era el momento perfecto para saber quién era Blanco.


End file.
